Supernatural Blood
by DarkPrincess87
Summary: How would vampires deal with demons and Leviathans taking their food supply? How would hunters deal living in a world where vampires are out in the open? Ask Aeryn Winchester.


Here's the character list thingy and the first chapter. It's a True Blood/Supernatural crossover.

Aeryn Winchester- Sam and Dean's half-sister. Been in the family business since she tracked down her half brothers. She also inherited some powers from her mother's side, the ability to freeze and blow things up with her hands (don't judge, but you can't live in Bon Temps without having something Supernatural about you). She is 5'5", with long dark brown hair and bright green eyes, has a few tattoos as well as some scars from being a Hunter. Lives in Bon Temps, Louisiana with her roommate Rayne. She is still a hunter but ever since the vamps came out of the coffin, she's been flying under the radar.

Rayne Hughes- best friend and roommate of Aeryn. Has long light brown hair with blue eyes. Is 5'7". Has the ability to affect others feelings and emotions (oh yeah, I went there with the Jasper ability.)

Other characters- Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer, Castiel, Crowley, Meg, Garth, Sookie Stackhouse, Bill Compton, Jason Stackhouse, Eric Northman, Pam Swynford DeBeaufort

*Chapter One* "Interesting"

I pulled into the long drive that winded its way to the place I called home for the last year. I bought the place as a headquarters so to speak, after Sam came back from Hell. Since Bobby was back in the game, they needed someone to keep their ear to the ground. As I pulled up next to my roommate's SUV, I did a quick look around to make sure nothing was out-of-place, or had followed me home. My roommate had come to live with me after I pulled a demon out of her, that night was the first time I told anyone the truth of what was really out there.

_*Flashback*_

_"Is it over? Am I gonna be okay?" she asked her voice trembling just as much as her body._

_"Well, you got lucky. Most demons ride their meat suits hard and leave them a bloody mess. Yours was only in there for a week, maybe two tops." I answered, untying her from the chair I had bound her in to do the exorcism._

_"Jesus. They're really real? I mean, you hear about angels and demons in church, but you think it's just a bunch of superstitious mumbo jumbo." I couldn't help but laugh at her comment._

_"Well, I hate to have to be the one to tell you this, but there are things that go bump in the night. Much worse things."_

_*End Flashback*_

Since then she's been with me, not in the lesbian sense. She's know about my other secret as well, and I know about hers. See, since I was a child, I have been able to manipulate molecules, by slowing them down to the point where they freeze and speeding them up to cause heat/explosions with my hands. Rayne, she has the ability to influence emotions and feelings. Nowadays, we're living among vampires, ever since they decided to show the world they were here. I've practically quit hunting them, seeing how it's kind of illegal, but if they step out of line, I step in.

As I got out of the '69 Charger that Bobby had given me as a present, pulled my bag out of the backseat, and shut the door, locking it. I walked into the house, yelling for Rayne.

"I'm upstairs Aeryn!" I set my bags down, tossing the keys onto the little table that was in the entry way. I took off my jacket, hanging it up as I pressed play on the answering machine.

"Hey Aeryn, it's Sam Merlotte. I was calling to see if you would be able to cover Sookie's shift on Saturday. Call me when you get this." I groaned slightly. I just got back, and I really didn't feel like working tomorrow. Fuck it, it's what pays for this little operation we have here. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as I called both Sookie and Sam to let them know I would work for her. I made my way upstairs to Rayne's room, music blaring, her singing along with it. I laughed as I entered the room.

"So what exactly has you in such a good mood?" I sat down on her bed.

"Well, you are not going to believe who stopped by here last night." She was giddy. Sweet Jesus.

"Who?"

"Eric Northman. The Eric Northman." She squealed. I was kind of dumbfounded, the name sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out where I'd heard it.

"Okay, um, stupid question here but who the hell is Eric Northman?" She stopped her dancing, slowly turning around to face me with a look on hers that screamed, 'What the hell is wrong with you?'

"You don't know who Eric freaking Northman is?! You really do need a social life. Eric is only the most notorious vampire in all of Shreveport. He owns the bar Fangtasia, for God's sake." My eyes widened at the name of the bar.

"Fangtasia?! Good night of living! That's the most absurd name I've ever heard of." I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Once I finally stopped and calmed myself, I asked the million dollar question.

"So, what does Mr. Northman want?" Rather than answer me, she walked over to her computer desk, grabbing the flyer he must have given her off it. She handed it to me.

"He came here saying something about how he'd nearly seen all the Bon Temps residents at his bar. Saying it would be such a shame if we were to miss one of his parties." My eyes scanned the flyer in my hands. 'Fangtasia, the bar with a bite. Come join us as we celebrate our anniversary.'

"Well, that's interesting. As much as it sounds like a blasty blast, it says here it's tonight. I can't go tonight, I've gotta work tomorrow. I'm sorry." I set the flyer off to the side of me. Rayne gave me a hard look for a moment before speaking.

"Come on, Aeryn. All you've done is work and hunt. You've got no life outside of this. When was the last time you actually kicked back and enjoyed yourself. Look, let's go for just a bit. Please." She gave me these pleading eyes, I felt her trying to influence my mood. I glared at her.

"Are you trying to influence me?! Are you kidding me?! You know the rules here, we don't use our powers on each other," I took a breath before I spoke again,"Fine, alright we'll go. But just for a LITTLE bit. But remember this, you are so gonna owe me." With that I walked out of her room as she did a little victory dance, heading towards my room to shower and change.

*One Hour Later*

We were on our way to Shreveport in Rayne's Durango. I made her drive so that I could sleep on the way back if I needed to. I decided to leave my hair down, curling it into ringlets. I applied some make up, going to the natural look, slapping on some lip gloss. I opted for a white tank top, form-fitting jeans, black heeled boots and a black leather riding jacket. In my boots was the demon killing knife Sam and Dean had loaned me. I didn't want to be walking blindly into God knows what.

We'd finally pulled into the parking lot, the line to enter the club was as long as the parking lot itself. As we got out of the SUV, I slipped my small flask of holy water into the inside pocket of my jacket.

"Are you ready, Aeryn?" Rayne was excited. We walked over to the line. I looked over at the door, there was a tall blonde dressed in a tight black leather outfit, checking IDs. I noticed her staring at me as we made our way to the back of the line.

"I'm beginning to think that this was a mistake. The line to get in is so long, it'll be fucking daylight before we even reach the door." As soon as I said that, the leggy blonde appeared next to us, asking to see out IDs. I showed her mine.

"Aeryn Winchester, age 24," She looked me over with what looked like a mix of lust and hunger. "You are mouth-watering. You scent is so intoxicating that I could just eat you up." I couldn't help but smile.

"I bet you could, but I don't swing that way, sweetheart. But if I did, I would give you first dibs." Eh, couldn't hurt to flirt a little.

"I'll remember that. You're both good to go in. He's waiting for you." She said with half a smile. I wasn't sure which one of us she was talking about, but it had me wondering, so I asked.

"Who's waiting for who?" The leggy blonde's smile became a full-blown one.

"Why, Eric Northman, of course. He's been waiting for you."

My first thought to that was...this was gonna be interesting.


End file.
